A Dream Come True
by insignificantcreature
Summary: Adaptation of what transpired when Ean, Iya and Rye met Emma at Candar. Disclaimer: Storyline taken from Aveyond 2: Ean's Quest.


"Emma! You brat, come here. Now!"

_Now what did she want? _Emma thought annoyingly. It was supposed to be her morning off. Yet Stella, her mistress, conveniently had forgotten _again_. How many times has it been? She did not know and she did not dare complain for it will only increase her workload.

Stella had been her mistress since she became an orphan when she was ten years old. She cannot remember her life before. Her only memory is that of a man who carries a sword. Sometimes, he would play with her and teach her techniques in using the sword. He would find her a stick then demonstrate a move for her to imitate. It must have been her father or not. She had always wondered who he was. Nonetheless, he had been kind to her. She wants to learn how to use a sword like him. _Maybe someday, I will-_

"Emma!" Stella shouted again. It was louder this time. Clearly, she was losing her patience.

Emma sighed and answered, "I'm coming!" She stood up and left the dirty clothes she'd been washing and went upstairs in Stella's room.

Stella was sitting in front her vanity table when Emma arrived.

"What took you so long?" she snapped.

"I've been outside washing the clothes," Emma replied almost defiantly.

Stella's eyes grew bigger and her brows furrowed in anger. "You dared to talk back? You brat-" she stopped as she composed herself then continued with an exaggerated sigh, "very well. I want you to fetch me the gown I order from Lenora and the sapphire necklace from Rothwell. I need it immediately for tonight's ball at the castle. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress. I will go after I done with the-"

"Go, now!"

"Yes, mistress," she murmured.

She was brooding as she walked toward the town center where Lenora's shop was located.

"Urgh! When will she stop ordering me around!" she exclaimed. "Emma do this, Emma do that," she mimicked, "It never ceased. This is not the way to live-"

"Excuse me," called a male's voice behind her.

Startled, she turned around quickly and lost her balance. Hands caught her -one in each elbow- and helped her to regain her stability.

"Uhm, thanks," she mumble.

"No problem," said the guy.

She had a clear view of him now. He was taller than her. He has dark green hair and bright red eyes. He also has a light brown complexion and an easy smile in his face. He looked younger than her.

"Hello, my name is Rye. Rye Zoyle," he said.

"I'm Emma Willow."

"This is Ean Okho and Iya Tiki."

Only as he said their names had Emma realized he was not alone. His two companions are smiling at her as they exchange their greetings.

The other guy, Ean, was shorter and has lighter complexion. He has golden brown hair and eyes. The girl, Iya, was taller than Ean. She has silver gray hair and purple eyes. Then she noticed their ears.

"You have strange ears," she blurted out then she blushed as she realized how rude that remark is. Their ears do looked funny. Feeling the need to explain herself, she said, "They are pointy".

Iya giggled. "It's because we are elves," she said and looked at Rye, "Rye had the same reaction when we first met him."

Rye smiled awkwardly at the comment.

"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about Ceri, the nymph of love," it was Ean who spoke this time, "we need to talk to her."

"All I know of her is that she is the founder and guardian of Candar," Emma replied, "if you needed information about her whereabouts, why don't you visit the castle and talked to the princess herself."

"The princess?" Rye asked.

"Yes. Candar is ruled by Princess Ella the Fourth."

"Interesting" he said.

She took a second to ponder the remark then shrugged.

"The castle is located just north of Candar," she said.

Iya smiled warmly and shake her hands.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"I don't think I helped very much but you're welcome," she replied with a smile. "If you don't need anything else, I'll be on my way. I still have errands to do."

She turned around started walking when Rye called her.

"Emma, wait," he said. "I would like to return the favor you have given us. How about I treat you to lunch?" Then he told his companions, "You two go first. I'll follow later."

They eyed him curiously but did his bidding.

"You don't have to treat me you know," Emma said when they were alone.

"I know," he said then, "Come on."

They walked in silence towards the restaurant.

"I heard what you're saying before I startled you, you know," he said quietly.

She stopped suddenly blushing once again. "Really?"

"Really"

"Oh"

"Is she mistreating you?"

"Well, in a way, I guess," she shrugged.

"It's not as if she was starving us or anything short of dead, you know," she said as she looked at him, "she just overworked us."

Then she sighed wearily, "I just didn't want to be ordered around forever. I always dreamed about being a fighter, owning my own sword and learning how to use it properly. If only I had the means." There was a wistful tone in her voice.

He looked at her with assessing eyes then said, "What if you have the means, what will you do?"

She considered it for a moment, "I don't know yet. I will have to look for a school that teaches sword fighting then enroll in it."

"I will help you then," he said with a smile, "I will give you the money so you can attend the School of War and Magic in Thais."

Her eye lit up.

"Really?" she said in awe then her eyes grew suspicious, "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. Here," he handed her the money. "We'll visit you sometimes."

He patted her head before turning around.

Emma was momentarily frozen with the money on her hand then she realized that he was leaving.

"Wait!"

He stopped at his track. Emma threw her arms around him in an impulsive hug, "Thank you! Thank you very much".

Then she realized what she had done and hastily retracted her arms.

"Sorry," she mumbled a faint blush creeping in her cheeks.

" No. It's okay," he said grinning at her.

"Very well, good luck!"

Emma can't believe her luck and how generous Rye had been. She walked dazedly until she reach Stella's house.

Stella was sitting in the living room when she walked in the front door.

"What took you so long!" she roared, "do you know what time is it? It's nearly dusk! Where is it?"

Emma looked at her blankly. Then it dawned on her that she had forgotten the errand altogether.

"Uhm. I forgot to pick it up," she murmured.

"You forgot? You brat! Go out again and get it in ten minutes or you will sleep outside without having supper!"

"Ten minutes!" she exclaimed "it will take more than that to go to both shops let alone go back here!"

"That's your problem brat. Now, go!"

"No! I will not go."

"You what?"

"I will not go fetch your things," she spoke calmly.

"Do you really want to be punished, brat?"

Emma smiled.

"No need to think of a punishment for me, mistress, because I quit."

She turned around open the door and walk out of her old life as a maid.

_Time to begin anew_, she said to herself.


End file.
